Talk:Flood Juggernaut
Speculation Some theories put forward by fans *Prophits* I think that the Juggernaut is an infected form of a prophit.--NIGHTMARE :I don't see the similarity. --Dragonclaws(talk) 21:03, 9 May 2007 (UTC) Hunters *See article :Wow why would people think it's a Hunter, that is prety stupid.--prophit of war 14:35, 22 November 2006 (UTC) Could it be that is is a SPARTAN-II that was infected? :No. Spartans, enhanced though they may be, are still just human. That thing is pretty inhuman, and much bigger than the Chief. --Dragonclaws(talk) 19:15, 17 April 2007 (UTC) ---- Well, I still think there hunters ... some reasons : 1. if you watch the 'YouTube Flood Juggernaut fight video' you can see that there are 2 juggernauts, and hunters also 'work' in pairs. 2. maybe hunters also have tentacles, you can't see because they have always a heavy armor. 3. the form of the juggernaut doesn't need to be like the form of a hunter because hunters appear to be composed of multiple organisms that exists within the hunter armor. :These multiple organisms are each about the size of the infection forms, have no calcium stores for the Flood to feed on, and even if the Flood could infest them the Juggernaut doesn't look like a worm colony. --Dragonclaws(talk) 19:15, 17 April 2007 (UTC) :because of the possibilities, the flood juggernaut could be mixed with other hosts (for the ribs) and were strong and big enough to absorb the hunter (amourless of course), to have the hunters brain pattern, aggresiveness of the brute, higher jumping like other F C forms... fludz 'carnttuchmee 14:42, 4 June 2007 (UTC) ---- Combination of several Combat Forms? Some fans also believe it could be a combined form of several Combat Forms. Natural Life Cycle of Flood? It could also be a more mature stage of the Flood, since Flood do age into Carrier Forms over time, this could be the stage after Combat but before Carrier, hence its shape. :Yes, I was thinking something along the lines of a more advanced/fully mutated Combat form as well. Mobile Brain Form? Is it possible the Juggernaut is a mobile Brain Form? It is phsyically similar to the form seen on the Truth and Reconcilation which infected Captain Keyes. --CrzyAznSprtn 16:24, 9 August 2006 (UTC) :Why would they use it for fighting then? :Perhaps that's why Bungie removed the Juggernaut or maybe they're like extensions of the Gravemind so his control of the Flood can stretch further. Who know's, I was just thinking. --CrzyAznSprtn 16:24, 9 August 2006 (UTC) *There is a distinct possibility that the Juggernauts are the flood infection form of the Engineers. There is a startling resemblance in the shape of the central body, number of tentacles (four on the Engineer, two on each side of the Juggernaut at the base of the larger tentacles), and both species were deleted from the game. However another theory is It is made of multiple flood As the foot appears to be a Human Combat Form IS it Drinol? POV stuff about it not being a Drinol. There's is no current official explanation for what a Juggernaut is, so don't add what you think. Personally, I think its just a bunch of Carriers combined, but I'm not going to add that, because its speculation. Irkallabyss :I don't think it's a Drinol but if it's an Engineer they're non combatent maybe the flood modify their bodies like if a lifeforms body is useless to the flood they modify them probably. I mean the flood human forms are abveously modified with their heads like that. So maybe that's it I admit it's speculation.--prophit of war 22:39, 15 November 2006 (UTC) ::I think it's a Drinol, because remember how the carrier forms are disfigured grunts? Well it looks like it could just be very disfigured with tentacles where its arms should be, but instead of sprouting from the arms like most combat forms, this case it totally replaces them. Or, maybe it's an entirely new species.--FRAG3TH ::Too bad they don't show the flood changing creatures ingame--prophit of war 15:59, 17 December 2006 (UTC) ::I'm pretty sure they're not Drinol because Drinol are probably bigger than that. You know, on the H2 CE dvd they said it's to big to fight and you're able to fight the juggernaut.--prophit of war 18:58, 27 December 2006 (UTC) ::I don't think it's an engineer either, engineers are described as floating gaseous blobs, this thing has legs and a rib cage. Yes, the flood can alter a body, but I doubt they could alter the entire sekeltal structure. My guess is that Bungie wanted a super strong Flood form, but couldn't think of any host to stick it into, so they cut it. 24.254.47.90 01:56, 15 January 2007 (UTC) Could it be a Sharquoi? Possibly.... I think it's a Drinol/Sharquoi (since they're probably the same thing). I don't think it can be an engineer because they don't have legs. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 14:48, 4 July 2007 (UTC) Are they Brutes? *It's a flood brute :I don't think so, they look to big.--prophit of war 14:30, 22 November 2006 (UTC) ::Maybe that was why they were deleted ::if a carrier is bigger than a grunt/jackel/etc, then it could be a flood brute fludz 'carnttuchmee 16:50, 3 June 2007 (UTC) Offspring of Gravemind I think it could be either an offspring of gravemind or even a pre-mature form. It has tentacles like gravemind. Kerek 03:24, 20 February 2007 (UTC) I agree, the Juggernaughts are pure Flood, nothing else and HUNTERS DO NOT HAVE A RIB CAGE the juggernught however does. and they certainly aren't brutes or a infected spartan. If it was a spartan where did it come from? and to prove they aren't Hunters we must bring up the worm thing. a hunter is just a bunch of small tiny worms... Bakas... Duskstorm 16:20, 18 April 2007 (UTC) :hold on, ***checks flood database***, the juggernaut cannot be made of "pure" flood, the only "pure" flood is the infection forms, and unless they take a brute-sized pack of steroids, the infection forms will not grow to a flood juggernaut! (otherwise flood infection forms wouldn't need a host) fludz 'carnttuchmee 17:03, 3 June 2007 (UTC) Oversized drone to me, the third-top-left looks like a drone; thin legs, sensors sprouting out of the mouth, it would be too heavy to fly, drones could have a bigger adult form? also, it's got a reason for the low amount of flood juggernauts in the vid for spawning... flood infection forms can't fly nor jump very high... i think that the drone has bones, there's no bendy legs on the drone... Where is it Where is it? I'm probably the only one here who can survive the entire game on legiondary without dying, ever! Ah I love Invincibility cheats plus being able to turn the skulls off and on before I play, well anyway I wanta fight it. So can somebody tell me where the hell it is. It looks like a good way to test how powerfull my cheats are.--prophit of war 22:30, 15 November 2006 (UTC) :*Bungie cut it out, but left the data in the disc. You have to mod it into a level. BTW, someone beat the whole game on Legendary without dying once, and he did it without mods. Although, he did take shortcuts Bungie probably didn't intend. --Dragonclaws 23:52, 15 November 2006 (UTC) ::*Yeah, shortcuts, although I used cheats but still that Juggernaut in that video looked powerful and thats what I meant. But since my brother does the mods and I do the cheats, I guess I can't beat it since my brother won't mod for me after he deletes them, untill he puts them back atleast.--prophit of war 14:29, 22 November 2006 (UTC) Halo 3 "And some big thing" I remember being in a halo 3 interveiw about what we will be fighting, GASP! a new species! Anyways its more likely that its a combo of multiple forms. --Lt.O'Brien 16:12, 8 January 2007 (UTC) Modding Halo 2 I know that there are a lot of things you can do with the mods, (like the gold warthog) but how do you actually mod the game? It isnt out on the PC, so do you have to mod the xbox, or the actual disk? :I don't know the specifics, but you do have to open up your Xbox and tinker with it. Due to the abuse of mods, Xbox Live will automatically ban the account of anyone using a modded Xbox, which is why modders like to have two. Dojorkan's a modder, and could probably answer any other questions you have about it. --Dragonclaws(talk) 10:32, 5 March 2007 (UTC) ::Modding your xbox allows you to copy and FTP the .map files to your PC. Then you can use apps found at the utilities section of halomods to actually tinker with the .map files. --Dojorkan 12:49, 5 March 2007 (UTC) Or you can just download mods into your chip hm? thats what I do. user:the evil O,malley In Halo 3 my theory is that the flood Juggernaut will be in Halo 3 here's why: 1.On the the halo 2 bonus dvd where it talks about the characters that were cut out there is no mention of the Juggernaut. Possibly meaning it wasnt completely cut out of the series game-wise. 2. Frankie talks about playing campaign and gives us a list of things he sees. at one point he mentions a large bad guy in the backround. 3. It is also said there will be a new enemy "larger than a grunt". It didnt say around the size of a grunt but larger. This is to keep us guessing at it's true size. My guess is Bungie was pushed to release halo 2 a lot and thay didnt have time to finnish the death animation of the juggernaut so they had to take him out but chose to not mention him in the hopes of surprising us with it in Halo 3.-Guy who like Elites. Flood Juggernaut a mass of bodies The flood juggernaut could be a mass of bodies formed just like a brain form but made just for combat hey just tell me what you think Theroy First off they didn't have it on the deleted disc because it is a Halo 3 specias. Reveling who the host is will ruin the suprise. If it was a spartan it would look like a Human combat form with a few tanish pieces of Mjolinir, hunters is impossible. Now engieners 50/50 probility but only made up if diffrent hosts. Brutes are too small but even though they can alter their host they can't add that much power to a flood form. So most likly a new or unheard of deleated speacis is the host or multiple host.[[User:Darth Gree|'The Consumed']] [[User Talk:Darth Gree|',The Dead']] 02:27, 9 May 2007 (UTC) All of you are idiots Its so obvious....a Juggernaut is just a bunch of Flood put together...--User:JohnSpartan117 05:26, 10 May 2007 (UTC) Were not stupid! That was along time ago NOOB!! The Evil O'malley 05:46, 26 May 2007 (UTC) Nice. Have a flame war over stupidity and misspell "we're".-- ΓΣH ÜBΣR Ð1G1P4ΓÐ 19:17, 6 July 2007 (UTC) Forerunner It could be a forerunner. Or the remanis of a forerunner that they copied using the same method that they use to make brain or command flood. I was about to say the same thing... It has bones and Flood do not have bones... Bloodstar 19:30, 29 May 2007 (UTC) You are right, the Flood don't have bones, but the organisms they infect do.-- ΓΣH ÜBΣR Ð1G1P4ΓÐ 19:18, 6 July 2007 (UTC) What is Absolutely Known For more information, one can just go to page 142 of The Art of Halo and read the fine print. (The Juggernaut is older than "Dervish"!) -- ΓΣH ÜBΣR Ð1G1P4ΓÐ 15:40, 9 June 2007 (UTC) Juggernaut on Oracle? In the article is says that a Juggernaut form on the level the Oracle is visible below the floor. I have seen what is supposed to the Juggernaut, but I don't believe it's a Juggernaut. For one thing, it doesn't look to be tall enough to be a Juggernaut form. Also, it don't have the shape of a Juggernaut form. Would someone else look this up and tell me what they think? 14:49, 10 July 2007